


No One Else

by Dumb_loser_energy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mercutio is smitten with Benvolio, Pining, Pining Mercutio, Romance Ensues, bencutio - Freeform, but its still fanart, coffee shop AU, i mean its at the end, oh yeah, what more is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_loser_energy/pseuds/Dumb_loser_energy
Summary: Mercutio has always gone to the same coffee shop.  He loves to draw the interesting people there, and he also loves the lattes.  Little does he know, he will grow to love the barista even more.Or, the coffee shop au where Benvolio works in Mercutio's favorite coffee shop.  And, Mercutio has the biggest crush on him.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so any feedback is appreciated:) Also, I can't believe my first work is a coffee shop au. Also, this wasn't beta read, so there might be a few errors. Which, are all my fault. Feel free to point them out.

Mercutio headed downtown towards his favorite coffee shop. They always had the best lattes and he never went anywhere else. The coffee shop was a bit of a walk from his campus, but he enjoyed the exercise anyway. He also loved to draw the interesting people he saw there. He smiled as the small building came into view, walking faster and clutching his sketchbook to his chest.

The shop always smelled wonderful, the scent of coffee and cinnamon enveloping him as he went to put his stuff in an empty chair at the bar. He was so intent on putting his things down that he hadn’t noticed the new barista. But, God, was he noticing him now. The boy was ethereal. Like an angel on earth. His dark, curly hair framed his face just right. The smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose standing out beautifully on his tan skin. Mercutio forgot how to walk for a second.  
However, he quickly regained his composure, walking up to the boy and smiling. The boy smiled back and Mercutio melted.

“I haven’t seen you before. You must be new. And, can I just say, the shop has never looked nicer than it does right now,” Mercutio said, ever the flirt. The boy blushed, which was so damn cute; was he trying to kill Mercutio on the spot?

“Oh, uh, thanks. I am new. You must come here often. What can I get for you?”

“Well, Benvolio,” Mercutio said, glancing at the boy’s name tag. “I’ll have a medium latte. And, I do come here often. I’ll be glad to see you some more.”

The boy, Benvolio smiled, causing Mercutio’s heart to stutter for a second.

“Your total will be $4.27. You’ll get the first latte of my career. I’m going to apologize in advance. What’s your name?”

“Mercutio. And, I have never felt more honored. Bless me with your barista skills, Benvolio.”

Benvolio chuckled and set to work making the latte. Mercutio watched him as he did, the Benvolio’s moves graceful and soft. Mercutio felt like a creep, which wasn’t fair. He wasn’t trying to be creepy. Benvolio was just too fucking pretty, and there was nothing Mercutio could do about that. The dark haired boy finished the drink, and Mercutio tried to direct his attention elsewhere. So, he wasn’t caught admiring him like a weirdo. Benvolio held the drink out to him nervously, obviously concerned with the taste. Mercutio took a huge sip, which was dumb because it was hot. But, my God, this was one of the best lattes he had ever had.

“Benvolio. This latte tastes as beautiful as you look,” he said with a wink, bringing the other boy’s blush back, along with the cutest, dorkiest smile Mercutio had ever seen.

“So… It’s good?” Benvolio asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“The best latte I’ve ever had.”

Benvolio grinned again but was soon replaced with a nervous look as he noticed the line forming at the register.

“It was nice talking to you, Mercutio. Enjoy your latte. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course you’ll see me later. How else would I get a godsent latte?”

With that, Benvolio left to take orders, and Mercutio went back to the bar. He didn’t have a hard time deciding who he was going to draw. Of course he was drawing Benvolio. Benvolio with his cute laugh. And his dorky smile. And his small-ish hands. Benvolio with eyes so beautiful they could bring a man to his knees. Why was Mercutio already so whipped?

He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and took out his pencil to begin his sketch. After he had managed to get a rough outline of his face, Mercutio began to darken the drawing, make it more vivid. First, it was the slope of Benvolio’s jawline, the hard edge looking striking on the page. The next step was Benvolio’s eyes. Mercutio couldn’t do them justice, but dear lord did he try. Next it was Benvolio’s adorable nose. Then his adorable bow shaped mouth that Mercutio had to all but drag his eyes away from. Then it was his neck. And, finally, his beautiful hair. Mercutio began to shade, taking his time, making sure the drawing was as close to perfect as he could get it. The drawing was not picturesque, more stylized. However, Mercutio thought it was a pretty good representation. He even tried to add the appropriate amount of freckles. He downed the rest of his latte, which had cooled down, and wrote his name and number at the bottom.

He stood up and went to throw his cup away, making sure there were no customers at the register. Benvolio smiled when he saw him, and Mercutio almost died on the spot. He was starting to feel nervous. He had come here to give Benvolio his drawing, but what if he thought Mercutio was weird? Most of the workers and other regulars knew about Mercutio’s hobby of drawing the cafe goers. But, Benvolio didn’t. What if he thought Mercutio was a creep?

“Mercutio?” His head snapped up upon hearing his name. He guessed he must have been spacing out for a minute. Benvolio looked at him curiously. And, dammit, why was he so cute? Mercutio had to give him this drawing. He had to. Mercutio Escalus was a lot of things. A flirt, a trouble maker, an idiot. But, he was not a coward. So, he smiled at Benvolio and walked closer to the register.

“Since you’re new, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you don’t know about my little hobby here.” At the shake of Benvolio’s beautiful head, Mercutio continued.

“Well, and this may seem weird, and I get that, I really like to draw people in the coffee shop. People who catch my attention. And, you, my dear friend, just so happen to be that somebody, today. You’re so stunning I just had to draw you. I was wondering if you wanted the drawing?” Mercutio managed to get out smoothly. If there was one thing he was good at, it was flirting. Even in the most tense of times, he could flirt. And, he admired that about himself.

Benvolio was a blushing mess, seemingly at a loss for words. And, Mercutio wished he could have drawn him like that. Eyes wide, hair a little messy from work, cheeks flushed dark pink. He was absolutely surreal. However, he did manage to gain some of his composure, to Mercutio’s dismay.

“I would love to have it. It’s not weird. It’s actually quite cute,” he said after a while, not knowing how much of a toll it was having on the blonde haired boy in front of him. Mercutio, not wanting to chicken out, thrust the paper into his waiting hands. Benvolio gaped.

“Mercutio, it’s amazing. I can’t believe you drew this that fast. I’m at a loss for words. You’re so talented. I think this is the nicest that I’ve ever looked,” he said with a laugh, smiling wide. Mercutio grinned right back.

“Well, I’ll just have to come back and draw you tomorrow then. Until then, I’ll see you later Benny boy,” he said and left the shop. But, not before he could see Benvolio’s deep flush and wide eyes as he noticed the phone number scrawled at the bottom.  
~~~~~

Dear God, Mercutio was already whipped. And, it showed because he was at the coffee shop everyday for about a month. He and Benvolio chatted often on the phone as well, telling each other pretty much anything and everything. Mercutio also never left the shop without giving the brunette a drawing. Mercutio didn’t want to draw anyone but Benvolio. No one else caught his attention like Benvolio. No one had dark green eyes like Benvolioi. No one had cheekbones that could put Roman Gods to shame like Benvolio. No one else was like Benvolio.

Mercutio wanted to tell Benvolio how he felt. They had flirted often. Or, Mercutio had flirted, and Benvolio bantered back. Mercutio had never had trouble asking anyone out before. Girl or guy. But… Benvolio was different. He was Benvolio. He was sweet and funny and smart. And, Mercutio didn’t want to lose him as a friend if he was rejected. He had even called up his friend Romeo to ask him what to do. Romeo had busted out laughing on the phone again. Mercutio assumed it was because he never asked him for his advice. Anyway, he had told Mercutio to go for it. And, this was the only idea of Romeo’s that sounded like a good one, so Mercutio decided today was the day. He was going to do it. He could ask out Benvolio.

Well, he thought he could until he saw him. And, Mercutio remembered why he had been so worried in the first place. What if he wasn’t good enough? What if Benvolio didn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t bear to think like that. So, he didn’t. He decided to stop thinking altogether as he sauntered up to the register. Benvolio smiled that breathtaking smile, and Mercutio felt weak in the knees. He smiled back as charmingly as possible.

“Medium latte?” Benvolio asked him, already writing his name on the cup. Mercutio nodded and decided it was now or never.

“Hey, Benvolio, uh, so, I was just, uh wondering- you can say no, don’t feel bad- if you would, I don’t know. Do you wanna get dinner with me later? I mean, obviously, I get it if you don’t want to or you have different plans and I-” Mercutio was stopped short as he was pulled into a short but sweet kiss. Benvolio smiled against his lips and pulled away.

“Of course I want to have dinner with you. Just stop blabbering. I have orders to fix,” Benvolio said, as Mercutio tried to collect himself.

“You get off in like thirty minutes, right?” After Benvolio’s nod, Mercutio grinned. “Well, I’ll just wait here until then, and then we can leave. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Just like you,” Mercutio said with a wink. Benvolio groaned but blushed. He blushed so easy and Mercutio loved it.

“Shut up, Escalus, or I’m cancelling the date.” Mercutio mimed zipping his lips and drank his latte in giddy silence. He had a date. With the cutest guy in the entire world. He had never been happier.  
~~~~~~~

Bonus: “So, you finally asked out my cousin, huh?” Romeo said, causing Mercutio to choke on his water. “You really didn’t know? His last name is Montague. Are you really that dense?” Mercutio spluttered a bit before answering.

“I just. I figured it was a common name? Oh my God, does this mean you’re gonna third wheel constantly.”

“I already felt like a third wheel with the way the both of you gushed to me. I couldn’t have one moment’s peace. Every time I saw Ben, all he wanted to do was talk about how “hot that one guy from the coffee shop is. His name is Mercutio, and he’s an artist.” And all you wanted to do was brood about how “Benvolio might not like me. Boo hoo. What if he hates the drawings. I’m a creep.” You know what, when I meet someone I’m going to talk about them and nothing else. You’ll both regret making me endure this.”

Mercutio laughed and smiled. That smile didn’t leave for the rest of the day. Benvolio liked him just as much as he liked Benvolio. He’d be able to overlook Benvolio’s unfortunate family situation.

This is kind of what Mercutio's drawing of Benvolio was supposed to look like (but his was better obviously). I tried my best to capture it the way he would:)


End file.
